The Price of Friendship
by ravenbabe321
Summary: Danny meets Jo at the park. The meeting doesn't go as planned. Disclaimer *I DO NOT OWN TWISTED OR THE CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH TWISTED.


**Hello! This is my take on what I wish Danny would have said to Jo during that park scene. I am not, nor will I ever be a Jo fan. She is my least favorite character, so I don't spare her feelings. If you love Jo or Janny, then this story isn't for you. I am a hardcore Dacey shipper, but this scene rubbed me the wrong way. The moment at Lacey's car and at Jo's house angered me as well, the show's constant catering to Jo is beyond ridiculous, and we all know why. I felt it was insulting that they made Danny and Lacey apologize to Jo, when they had no reason to. I may rewrite those as well. Who knows? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Danny received a text from Jo while he was chatting with Cole. He hoped that her reaching out to him meant that she was done being angry with him for not telling her about him and Lacey. The fact that she was that upset baffled him. He understood her being a little upset, but her anger surprised him. He understood that she felt something for him after what she said at that hearing, but he still didn't understand her anger. When he arrived at the park he saw that she was already there.<p>

"I gotta say, of all the people I thought would text me-" Danny tries to say before Jo cuts him off.

"I have to tell you something." Jo says.

"Ok. What is it?" Says Danny.

"Jo takes a nervous deep breath. "When I saw that video, it hurt, and not just because you lied. Again. But because I have these feelings for you." Jo says nervously, and it truly sounds like she's about to cry.

"Jo, look we don't have to do this." Danny says as he steps closer to her.

"I have to. I have to say it to you Danny. To your face. I can't move on. Unless I know. Unless I'm sure that you could never feel the same way."

Danny pauses and looks to the ground for the words. "Jo, you are the most incredible person that I have ever met." Danny says.

Jo scoffs. "Please don't patronize me." Jo says.

"I'm not. Our friendship means so much to me. And I don't wanna risk that, turning it into something else." Danny responds,

"But you can risk it for Lacey." Jo says more as a statement than a actual question.

Danny looks mildly pissed off. "That's different." Danny says as he starts to blink rapidly.

They both pause for a moment. "Do you still have feelings for her?" Jo asks the million dollar question.

Danny seems to choke and stumble on his words. "Lacey and I...look we're over." Danny manages to get out.

"That's not what I asked. Do you still have feelings for her?" Jo demands.

Danny just stares at her without answering. Jo puts the conversation back in her hands.

"Don't lie to me. For once just. The truth." Jo says as she painfully waits for his answer.

Danny swallows visibly and nods his head and looks at the ground as his answer. Jo is shocked to hear it and looks to be near tears as she moves her hair from her face and looks at the ground.

"Jo. I'm so sorry." Danny starts. "We're gonna get through this. The three of us. Ok. That's what's most important, right. Right?" Danny replies.

Jo takes a deep breath before speaking. "Goodbye Danny." Jo says as she walks away from him.

Danny turns around and says. "I didn't know your friendship came with a price."

Jo stops and turns back around. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jo asks.

"It means that you were willing to overlook everything, but only if I had feelings for you too." Danny says surely.

Jo scoffs. "That's not true." Jo lies.

"It isn't?" Danny asks incredulously.

"No, it's not." Jo lies again.

"Then why were you willing to just throw it away? Was that your goal from the beginning?" Danny asks.

Jo starts to get nervous. "What do you mean, Danny?" Jo asks.

"Did you stick by me from the beginning, hoping I'd develop romantic feelings for you? Is that why you stuck by me?" Danny asks more questions.

"No." Jo says. It's unclear whether she's telling the whole truth.

"Then why don't you still want to be my friend? You were obviously gonna overlook me having Regina's necklace."

"I don't wanna be your friend anymore because you lied." Jo says defensively.

"I never lied to you about Lacey." Danny says. "You never asked me if I was seeing her or liked her."

Jo looks dumbfounded. "But you kept it from me." Jo says in her defense.

"You're right, we did keep it from you. I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell my best friend about my new girlfriend, but I couldn't. I respected her wishes not to tell you."

"Why didn't she want me to know?" Jo asks.

"Because she didn't want you to feel like a third wheel. Nothing sinister about it at all. She was looking out for you." Danny confesses.

"But..." Jo stammers.

"Yeah. Big, bad Lacey thought about someone other than herself. The total opposite of what you're doing now." Danny says.

"Excuse me?" Jo asks.

"You brought me here to tell me about your feelings, but you don't expect me or Lacey to have any. You haven't considered anybody else's feelings but your own. You stayed home from school because you were upset about a video that you weren't even in. But Lacey went to school and had a horrible day because of it."

"Why are you being so mean?" Jo asks.

"I'm not being mean. I'm just trying to get you to see it from Lacey's side. And mine. Lacey and I got our privacy violated, yet you only care about your feelings. Lacey was your friend, so you should at least feel a little bad about what she's going through. None of her friends will even talk to her."

"Lacey's not my friend anymore." Jo says defensively.

"Well I am. You haven't asked me how I feel about having an intimate moment between me and my girlfriend being filmed and shown to everyone." Danny says.

Jo huffs and folds her arms across her chest.

"You don't even care, do you?" Danny asks. "Wow. I knew you were a little self involved, but I didn't know it was this extreme."

"I am not self involved!" Jo yells.

"It seems that way to me. You weren't the only person hurt by that video, Jo." Danny says.

"But seeing you on that video with her hurt me." Jo confesses.

"Why? Because we didn't tell you or because you're upset that I like Lacey?" Danny asks another million dollar question.

"I thought you guys were my friends, and you were hooking up behind my back. I confess to the school that I'm falling for you, yet you two are hooking up behind my back. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I know it must feel awful to like a guy that likes your friend. I understand that. But Lacey is hurt too. How do you think she'd feel about this little meeting?'

"What do you mean?" Jo asks.

"I mean, you were there and you know why Lacey broke up with me. Don't you think she'd be hurt if she knew you were trying to get with me? Isn't there like a girl code or something against that?"

"I already told you, Lacey's not my friend anymore. I'm not interested in being friends with someone who keeps things from me." Jo says again to her defense.

"Right." Danny says as he walks away leaving Jo alone with her thoughts.


End file.
